


Stars

by Elphaba42



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, For one of the prompt games on tumblr, M/M, Stars, prompt number 34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphaba42/pseuds/Elphaba42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short one shot/drabble about Kagehina in a no sports!au where Hinata is an astronomy nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I might have gotten a bit carried away but anyway here's wonderwall.

Kagehina  
Prompt #34 (Stars)  
*-•-•-*•*-•-*•*-•-•-*•*-•-•-*•*-•-•-*

Hinta had always loved stargazing, ever since he was little. The way the stars fit together like a puzzle to for little pictures that held beautiful stories behind him fascinated him. He loved it.

He got his first telescope on his seventh birthday and stayed up until all the stars were out to use it. It wasn't the newest model, or even a new telescope, but Hinata loved it all the same and took good care of it.

His second telescope was newer, cleaner, sleeker. It was much nicer than his old, worn, practically-falling-apart-at-the-seams one from five years ago, but for some reason it just didn't work as well. It didn't tell the stories the same. It was cold in his hands and everything was in clear, sharp focus. He just didn't love it.

Hinata loved the old telescope more than anything else. At least, he did until his first year of high school.

In his science class that year the teacher introduced someone new. His face was grumpy and his eyes were without smile lines.

"He moved here from Tokyo. Please make him welcome," the science teacher had said, but Hinata wasn't listening. All he could think about was befriending this boy. He had come from the city, which meant he hadn't seen the stars. At least, that's what he had hoped. Hinata wanted to show him the stars.

The new boy (Hinata quickly found out his name was Kageyama) had been seated at the table next to Hinata, and was assigned to be his lab partner for the rest of the year. Hinata was so incredibly excited and was practically jumping in his seat when he had learned this. He was really going to be able to show him the stars!

"What're you drawing on the desk?" Came a harsh whisper from beside him. It took Hinata a moment to figure out that it was directed at him.

"Oh, this is Ursa Major!" He said, pointing to each of them individually. "And this is Hercules! And this is the Big Dipper! And this-"

"Mr. Shoyou, if you cannot pay attention in my class I am going to have to ask you to leave." A stern warning clicked it's way from the front of the classroom on the teacher's formal loafers.

Hinata buried his head in his arms on the desk and blushed furiously. That Bakageyama had gotten him in trouble! He didn't deserve to see the stars!  
\--  
Two weeks after the classroom incident, Kageyama and Hinata were paired up to work on the Astronomy project together. They were supposed to choose a constellation, learn about the mythology behind it, and then learn about the stars that made it up. It was a simple enough project, and Hinata was raring to go. His mood had dropped a little when he had learned that he had to share his precious stars with that Bakageyama, but brightened when he remembered that it didn't matter. This was what Hinata has loved since he was a tiny little boy and no stupid jerk from his class was going to ruin that for him.

Hinata and Kageyama slept over at Hinata's house that night, planning their project's subject matter and distributing responsibilities. They had chosen the Delphinus and Hinata was most excited that he was probably going to be able to see it and maybe even take a couple pictures to use in their presentation to the class.  
\--  
The two of them were up pretty late talking and planning, and Hinata soon realized that the stars would probably be almost all out at that point and if they wanted to catch a glimpse of Delphinus, they should probably look soon before the chance escaped them.

"Do you wanna go see the stars?" Hinata asked.

"What?"

"The stars. It's September, so Delphinus should be pretty visible if you wanted to look for it." Hinata was bashful about sharing his precious stars but had faith the Kageyama would appreciate their beauty just as he did.

Kageyama just nodded and Hinata grabbed his telescopes from his closet, giving the new and unused one to Kageyama and leaving the old one for himself.

They eventually got them both all set up and had carried them both outside onto Hinata's balcony when the boys realized that it was far too cloudy for them to see anything and there was no chance that they were going to see any stars.

Hinata told himself that he wasn't going to cry in front of this stranger and going to stay cool but despite his thoughts, his eyes still watered and his bottom lip quivered without his consent.

"Hey, it's alright. Since we're out here and it's pretty beautiful, even if we can't see the stars, let's just talk. I'm sure you've got plenty of stories to share, judging by how much you know about stars. Do you want to tell me?" Kageyama smoothly saved the situation from ruin by catching it at the last minute and yet he somehow knew exactly what to say. It was just the thing to take Hinata's mind off his unhappiness and shoot back up to 100% again. 

They traded stories all night and Hinata decided that even though he never got to see real stars that night, Kageyama's twinkling eyes and mesmerizing tales were just as good. His dark hair melted perfectly into the inky purple sky and his pale skin contrasted like a full moon. He was the perfect metaphor and he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would very much appreciate it if you checked out my tumblr blog, elfie-42. Thanks!!!


End file.
